This is a multicenter cooperative clinical study designed to ascertain whether 1) restriction of dietary protein and phosphorous, and/or 2) reduction of blood pressure well below the currently accepted target of 140/90 will reduce the rate of progression of chronic renal disease irrespective of the nature of the primary underlying process.